


Heads and Tail

by lupinjoallen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Transman-Reader wants to be dominated by Captain America and The Winter Soldier!//Trans-Reader. Only top-surgery. Female-genitals still.





	Heads and Tail

You were already buzzed as the music intensified. You hummed from your spot at the bar, eying Steve and Bucky beside you. Bucky smirked at you playfully. “Yes, Y/N?”

 

Steve glanced over. “Hey. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m good,” You mumbled, cheeks flushing. It wasn’t that you were completely fantasizing about sucking off Steve and riding Bucky. It was just that you were imagining them both fucking you.

 

Bucky snickered. “He’s wasted,” He told Steve. “C’mon. Let’s get you to your room before you do something stupid.”

 

“I’m fine!” You giggled as he tried to help you up. You leaned into him to keep from falling. You couldn’t help noticing how carefully he held you, despite the strength you knew he had. You gently put a hand on his arm and giggled again.

 

“What are you doing?” He chuckled.

 

You muttered softly, “Just imagining you throwing me onto the bed.” By the slight pinkening of his cheeks, you knew he’d heard. “Steve! Dance with me!”

 

You wanted this. You needed this, dammit. If you could only get one, then so be it. If you couldn’t get either, at least you had a dildo!

 

You giggled as you dragged Steve out to the floor. Steve chuckled. “Yeah. You’re drunk.”

 

“What makes you say that?” You asked, blinking cutely.

 

“Your ears and tail are slipping out.” He pointed out. You glanced at your side. Sure enough, your tail was flicking eagerly behind you, having slipped above the waistband of your jeans. You smiled, shrugging. “I’m surprised you’re so okay with it.”

 

“Well, I’m not drunk. But I do know why I’m shifting.”

 

“Oh?” He asked, moving awkwardly. Steve was never the best dancer by a long shot, but he still tried. You nodded, moving closer. “Y/N?”

 

“I’m excited,” You cooed softly into his ear.

 

“O-Oh! Yeah. We did great on the mission,” He said, smiling.

 

“Well, that’s a different type of excitement.” You smirked at him, watching. Steve’s eyes darkened at that. “Are you excited, too, Captain?”

 

“That depends on what you’re plotting,” He muttered. “Weren’t you flirting with Buck?”

 

“Can’t I have you both?” You cooed, tail twitching in anticipation. Steve licked his lips and raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

 

“You can. C’mon.”

 

You smirked as you followed him. Steve nodded to Bucky and the soldier downed his shot before following as soon as the elevator doors closed, Bucky’s hands were on your hips and his lips on your neck. You moaned softly at that.

 

You looked to see Steve palming himself as he watched Bucky paw at you desperately. “You sure about this?” Steve asked. “Y/N, we might use all those pretty holes of yours.”

 

You moaned as you rutted back against Bucky, feeling his hard cock between the layers of clothing. “Please. Need to be fucked so good.”

 

“Maybe we should just fuck him right in here, Steve,” Bucky growled as he nipped at your ear. You mewled softly, feeling your cunt throbbing now with anticipation. “Bet he’s getting all wet for us, aren’t you, Baby Boy?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Bucky hummed and kissed your neck. “Gonna fuck you and cum all over your pretty face. Sound good?”

 

“Fuck yes,” You moaned before you were suddenly bent over as the elevator ground to a halt. You opened your mouth but stopped when Steve was suddenly in front of you. He smirked at you and pulled out his cock, tapping it gently against your lips. You opened your mouth to him and grunted as he pushed it in.

 

“Oh god...So eager for me, aren’t you?” He asked, petting your head as you sucked. Bucky yanked down your jeans and briefs, revealing your wetting pussy to him. “Want us to both fuck you?”

 

You nodded and felt cool metal fingers teasing you open. You moaned softly around Steve’s cock as his hips moved slowly. Bucky slid a finger into you, licking his lips as he palmed himself. “So hot like this, Y/N. Such a good little kitten.”

 

You practically purred at that, wiggling your hips. Bucky slid in a second finger, working you open. “Make him cum so we can really fuck him,” Steve said.

 

“You’re the one with your dick already out. You do it,” Bucky scoffed, smirking.

 

You sucked hard on Steve’s cock in response, making the captain moan before he stepped back and lifted you up. Your legs snapped around his waist and he pulled your pants further down your thighs, leaving you open to him. As he slid into you, you keened and moaned loudly, head rolling back. Bucky stepped up behind you, turning your head and kissing you, swallowing up your moans.

 

Steve groaned softly before he began to thrust into you. “Hold him,” He told Bucky. Bucky hummed and gripped your hips, keeping you in place for Steve to pump into you. “Fuck yes. So tight around me, Y/N.”

 

You moaned and clung to Bucky’s forearms as Steve fucked you. Bucky’s lips and teeth found every exposed spot on your neck and you were whimpering softly. “Fuck...oh,” You moaned. “Please...oh please. I want you to fucking dominate me.”

 

“You really want that, Kitten?” Bucky asked. “Want us both to control your little eager cunt and treat you like the slutty boy you are?”

 

“Yes, please. Please, Sir! I want to be fucked so good.” You whined, clenching around Steve.

 

Bucky glanced at Steve and the captain smirked, pulling away. You were suddenly on your hands and knees as they stood there, the elevator moving as Steve hit the button. “You’re gonna suck my cock until we get to your floor,” He ordered, stroking himself. You mewled and pounced, sucking and practically swallowing his cock.

 

Steve moaned softly, running a hand through your hair as the elevator hummed softly. You were squirming, missing his cock in your cunt when the elevator dinged. Bucky lifted you over his shoulder, spanking you lightly when you tried to protest.

 

You found yourself in your room, being thrown on the bed as Bucky gripped your jeans and tore them off. “Fuck, Sir,” You moaned, squirming again.

 

“Steve you should fuck him first. I might break him open,” Bucky said, stepping back to palm himself.

 

Steve nodded, smirking as he approaching. “Strip, Kitten. Then bend over the bed.”

 

You hummed, studying them before smirking. “No.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow as Bucky smirked. “Wrong word, Baby Boy.” Bucky grabbed your foot and pulled you close. Together the soldiers stripped you down and you were flipped onto your stomach. Before you could say a thing, Steve’s belt smacked your ass hard, making you moan.

 

Bucky stripped down and walked around. “C’mon, Y/N. Choke on my dick and take your punishment.” He said gripping your hair and pushing into your mouth.

 

You grunted, choking a little on his cock before relaxing. You grunted and jerked as Steve spanked you again. “Make his ass nice and red, Steve.” Bucky moaned as he fucked your mouth.

 

“Damn right I will,” Steve said, gripping one cheek and spanking the other. He smirked as he watched you shake, taking Bucky’s cock into your mouth. “Love choking on that dick, don’t you, Kitten?”

 

You wiggled your ass in response, your cunt aching to be fucked again. Bucky was way thicker than Steve, and you wanted them both to--

 

You nearly cried as Steve spanked you again, striking just under the base of your tail. Bucky pushed his cock deeper, forcing it into your throat and watching your eyes screw shut. “God damn,” He chuckled, petting your head before pulling back. “Ah fuck. Such a good cock sucker. Bet your pussy feels great. Does it, Steve?”

 

“It’s all tight and wet. He’s dripping right now,” Steve said as he dragged his fingers over your folds. You whimpered softly as his fingers tweaked your clit. “Bet you love that, don’t you? Love it when I play with your clit?”

 

You wiggled your hips in response and he spanked you again before grabbing your wrists and tying them up with his belt. Bucky pulled you off his cock, watching you gasp and pant before he kissed you.

 

You moaned and whined softly before he pushed you onto your side. You grunted softly from the force as he laid in front of you, hiking your leg up against his chest. You felt his cockhead at your wet hole. Upon your nod, he pushed in slowly. “Oh fuck yes!” Bucky moaned with you, feeling you clench up and shake in response. “You weren't kidding, Steve.”

 

“Told you so,” Steve said, slipping behind you. “C’mon, Kitten. Tell me what you want. Where do you want my cock?”

 

You whimpered. “In my ass, Captain. I want your cock in my ass, please,” You begged.

 

Steve hummed, kissing your shoulder. “I should get some lube.”

 

“Nightstand. Top--Ah!” You moaned as Bucky started to fuck himself into you. You jerked your hands against the belt, clenching around Bucky.

 

Bucky moaned and smirked. “Maybe I should bend you in half, see if I can make you squirt.”

 

“N-No! Please do--Oh! Don’t, Bucky!” You moaned, shaking as he pumped into you quickly. He moved you on top, rocking your hips slowly as Steve came back, rubbing the lube against your ass. “Steve…”

 

“I thought I was Captain,” Steve cooed into your ear, gently nipping at the tip. You clenched up as your tail puffed out from the adrenaline. Steve smirked and kissed your neck as he carefully slid a finger into you.

 

Bucky held you still as Steve stretched you open, kissing you to swallow your soft whimpers. As Steve slid in a second finger, you were left practically crying in pleasure. “Yes. Yes, please,” You begged.

 

“That’s a good boy,” Steve praised softly. “Just relax. Let me work you open, alright?”

 

You whined and nodded, letting Bucky kiss away your worries. His hands were rubbing your sides gently, the contrast between the metal and flesh sending electricity through you. You whined softly as Steve pulled his fingers away to lube up his cock.

 

Steve’s lips hit the back of your neck, leaving you moaning softly then gasping as he pushed his cock in at last.

 

Your eyes watered up from the intensity of the pleasure. Bucky swallowed your whimpers as Steve kissed your neck. “There you go. That’s it,” Steve whispered softly as you shook between them. “God, you’re so tight, Kitten.”

 

“He’s so good for us, Steve,” Bucky praised, making you whimper softly.

 

Slowly, they moved into you, ripping a cry from you. You wished you could wrap your arms tight around Bucky, but your wrists remained bound behind your back. You whined and whimpered as you rocked against them.

 

“Ah, ah,” Steve gently said, pushing your hips down so you were pinned against Bucky. “Gonna hold still for us. Don’t wanna break you.”

 

“I can take it, Captain,” You moaned, turning your head to look at him. Steve’s lips pulled up into a smirk as you said, “Please. Please break me.”

 

Steve pulled you tight against him, sitting back as Bucky sat up. They were both kneeling on the bed as Bucky lifted your ankles onto his shoulders. As soon as they started to thrust into you, abandoning the thought of being gentle, you let out a cry of pleasure.

 

Bucky kept a hold of your ass as he fucked into you, leaving you open for Steve’s cock to drive into you. He smirked as he watched one of Steve’s hands reach up, squeezing your neck, while the other started rubbing your clit. You clenched tight around them both, ripping a moan from them.

 

“C’mon, Baby Boy. Cum for us.”

 

Your eyes closed as you let out a rasp, the moan cut off with Steve’s hand around your throat. Your body shook as they fucked you into your orgasm. The men moaned and rode you through it, making you whine and gasp for release.

 

Slowly, they set you down, both kneeling by your head as they stroked their cocks. You whimpered and looked up at them pleadingly as you squirmed, hands tied still behind your behind. “Open your mouth,” Steve moaned, his hand moving faster. Just before you did so, he started to cum, the first load streaking across your cheek. You opened your mouth eagerly, tongue out for him to shoot his load onto it.

 

The sight alone sent Bucky over the edge as he jerked his cock a few more times, missing your mouth almost entirely as his load shot over your face. You licked what you could around your lips, swallowing up their cum as they panted. Bucky sighed and collapsed next to you, pulling you close as Steve disappeared into your bathroom.

 

Bucky carefully untied your wrists, kissing the reddening marks on them when Steve reappeared. A warm cloth wiped away the cum from your face gently. You whimpered and mewled softly from their gently touches before Steve’s lips found yours. He carefully cleaned you up as he kissed you while Bucky, kissing your wrists and hands gently, massaging them to get the blood flowing again.

 

“Such a sweet boy,” Bucky whispered as your tail flicked happily. He adjusted on the bed and pulled you close, smiling as you curled into him. Steve tossed the cloth into your hamper and came back, snuggling up behind you. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired, Sir...Thank you for cleaning me, Captain,” You mumbled, too tired to open your eyes.

 

Steve smiled and placed a long kiss on your shoulder. “Rest up, Kitten. You worked so hard today. Might reward you in the morning.”

 

You purred at that.


End file.
